Max
by Tigertutu.Cosplay
Summary: It's Numbuh 5's birthday, and Numbuh 1 buys her an interesting present. one shot


Synopsis:

Numbuh 5's birthday is but a few days away, and Numbuh 1 is stumped for a present idea. But there's one gift she wants, and he can't refuse to buy it…

$-----$

Nigel had always known about Abby's love for animals ever since they met. Though, he never knew how she longed for one until they past the local pet store one sunny morning. As the team of five past, each awed and continued to the corner of the street. Nigel stopped to notice one less presence, only to find to find his French friend glued to the glass. Her red cap had been turned to enable her dark skinned forehead to lean upon the glass. As Nigel looked with a hint of curiousity, he noticed her amber eyes twinkling and smiling with her cherry lips. Nigel peered around the corner and contemplated retrieving the rest of his team, but thought better of it and turned back to retrace his steps. He had hoped he could have some one-on-one time with Abby, and now seemed like a perfect time.

"Anything of your interests?" He asked her as he positioned himself beside her, startling the French girl. She gave him a warm smile, and both turned to the window. Assortments of tiny puppies, kittens and rodents were placed in display, each as exotic as the last.

"Numbuh 5 was just lookin'." She replied, pretending to scratch a tiny tabby kitten that had jumped up out of curiousity. "She hinted to daddy that she'd like an animal for her birthday, but he doesn't think it's a good idea."

Nigel's eyebrows rose up slightly with interest. "How so?"

"Well, coz mama and daddy are always workin', Numbuh 5's with the KND all the time, and Cree…well, she just wouldn't wanna torment the animal like that."

Nigel nodded a few times with a grin. "I see. Well, would you just like to have a look?"

"Really?" Her face fell slightly to the wise look she always wore. "But what about the others?"

Nigel shook his head with a chuckle. "Don't worry, Numbuh 2 can take care of them." He offered his hand, in which she gratefully took. A tiny bell tinkled as they casually entered, and the place seemed to come alive as fish bobbed in the tanks, puppies yelped and barked as they play fought, birds of all shops, sizes and colours ruffled feathers or chirped with glee. A small aging Vietnamese woman was standing at the counter, feeding a Sun Conure perched upon her shoulder. From the back room, a young woman with flaming red hair emerged, carrying a large dwarf rabbit. Her eyes sparkled as they fell upon the two young kids.

"Anythin' I can help you with?" She asked in a thick British accent.

"Thanks for the offer, but we're just looking today." Nigel replied calmly. The woman nodded.

"Well, if you need assistance, don't hesitate to ask me." She turned her back on them, and went to put the rabbit back in its cage.

The two kids began browsing the different animals; Maltese puppies leaped through newspaper, Collies played in the water dish. A Calico kitten mewed and eyed the pair with deep interest.

"Yo' think I could bribe daddy into buyin' a fish?" Abby asked, leaving Nigel and heading towards a thankful of Angelfish.

"Maybe…" Nigel replied slowly, before his eyes innocently wandered. A huge grin formed on his face, and he knew he had just laid eyes on the perfect gift.

$-----$

It came to Saturday, and Sector V had the tree house decorated in the purple balloons and streamers. Abby smiled sheepishly at how much her friends were spoiling her; even Numbuh 362 herself had taken the time off her schedule to drop off a few of the other higher operatives presents and kind regards. But Nigel had failed to turn up, and Abby couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He was after all one of her best friends. It wasn't that she doubted him coming, but there was a small part of her that did. Everyone had reassured her that he hadn't forgotten, and when she saw the elevator doors open, that tiny bit of doubt disappeared. He seemed a little out of breath, but had a huge grin on his face as he carried a large box in. He placed it gently upon the table, and pulled her into a warm embrace. He gave thumbs up, in which the rest of the operatives gave back.

"Happy Birthday Abigail." He said calmly, gesturing for her to open the box. "Didn't think I'd forget, did you?"

"Not a chance." She replied, and pulled on the ribbon. She grabbed the lid of the box and pulled it off ever so slowly. Everyone else leant in and waited for a gasp, which came moments after. Abby leant in the box, and gently pulled out a Husky puppy. It barked with excitement, and as Abby brought it close to her, it playfully licked her face.

"He's a gift from all of us." Nigel said after a moment. "We figured if you can't have an animal at home, you can have one here."

Abby's eyes sparkled, and they welled with tears. The others seemed satisfied, and even Numbuh 362 pretended she wasn't in with the idea when Abby tried to catch her eye.

"And here's my gift to you Abigail." Nigel said, handing her a large, flat velvet box. He waited as she watched inventively, and he opened it to reveal a beautiful blue collar. And on the golden tag, read the name Max.

"Nigel…" She choked slightly. "Everyone, thank you so much!"

"Hey, it's your special day, you deserve it!" Kuki said in a bubbly tone as Nigel put the collar on the puppy.

"Your dog Max." He said softly. Abby cupped his chin and gave him a tender peck on the cheek.

"_Our _dog Max." She finished with a smile.


End file.
